The present subject matter relates generally to systems and methods for providing a repair quote relating to physical damage, such as car or house damage.
Many people, when faced with car damage, fail to bring the car into a repair shop because doing so is very time consuming. Further, many people with car damage would like to obtain more than one quote from various automobile body shops. In order to obtain multiple quotes, the driver must physically go to each body shop to obtain an individual quote. The owner may then compare the quotes and go back to the body shop that is associated with the lowest or most acceptable quote. It is particularly important to bring the vehicle to the shop to ensure the estimator is provided an opportunity to evaluate the full scope of damage.
However, physically going to multiple auto repair shops is too time consuming for most people. As a result, many people may only obtain one quote and agree to the repair work being performed by the first auto repair shop visited. In such case, the customer may not have obtained the best quote and, therefore, may be paying more for the repair than necessary.
Accordingly, there is a need for a convenient and accurate method of providing a repair quote for car damage that provides the estimator with the appropriate detail necessary for an accurate quote.